Meant To Be
by scholcomp25
Summary: The Weasley move to Privit Drive. Rewritten by me orginal Author said that I can take it over.
1. Chapter 1

MEANT TO BE  
  
If you would like to read the original story please go to this author aBIGpoptaet on FF.  
  
Part I  
  
"We're moving to a muggle neighborhood for about a month or two." Arthur said.  
  
"Um, OK Dad whatever you say!" Ginny Weasley said to her dad told her what they were going to do in 2 weeks. Ginny had just finished her fourth year at Hogwarts, and had just come home from Hogwarts for the summer holidays with a mad crush on her brother's best friend. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who lived and the sweetest guy, she thought to herself.  
  
Arthur had just some up with the crazy idea. To live like a muggle for a month or two, to see what it would be like to live with out magic, in a muggle environment, and survive. Crazy. His mind was set in 2 weeks they were going to move into a house. He had rented one for one month with an extended lease for an extra month just in case they would like to live there for an extra month the house was just the right size for all of them.  
  
"Don't forget to pack you bags and, could you tell Ron our plans Ginny?" Mr. Weasley hollered at Ginny as she left the room.  
  
"Sure dad, where are we moving to?" Ginny asked back.  
  
"Number 3, Privet Drive."

"What city is that in?"  
  
"Little Whining, Surrey.""What a weird name," Ginny said as she left the room.  
  
She walked up the long flight of stairs to Ron's room. Living without magic for a full month or more, how would she survive? Muggles do it somehow so, it had to be possible.  
  
_Hermione would be fascinated to do this_ she said to herself _Oh, wait she lives like this never-mind_," and, walked into Ron's room. "Hey Ron, guess whatwere doing in a couple _weeks?_"

"What," he was not in a good mood for his sister's stupid questions. He hated when she did that to him. His expression showed that he was a little angry with her for what she had said.

Ginny had noticed the sudden exchange of emotions on Ron's face. Ginny said. "Dad, said that we were moving into a muggle neighborhood to live and act like muggles. It sounds so strange, weird, but oh so cool also."

Ron's facial expression changed to a sudden surprise on his face, as he said, "Whoa, that's um so dad like. Where are we moving to anyway?"  
  
"He rented a place call Number 3 Privet Drive. Sounds like a place were boring old people live if you ask me" Ginny replied.  
  
"That kind of sounds like the street where Harry lives. I don't know for sure, but I just remember the name always sounding someplace old people live, probably not. That would be cool if he lived close, so that we could talk some sense into that cousin of his." Ron added in with a smile.

Ginny laughed, as she was walked out of the room, she said, "Dad said to pack everthing that you would need for a month or two that is not magic."

Arthur had decided to write letters to his sons that lived far away. He started the first letter to Bill.  
  
_Dear Bill,  
  
How are things with you and your job at Gringotts?  
  
The reason that I am writing to you is because that we Weasleys are moving away from the Burrow for a months time, to live, and act like muggles . I know what you must be thinking why? And the Answer is because I solely believe that it will be a challenge that we have not done. I believe that it will be fun and exciting at the same time.  
  
Sincerely your father,  
  
Arthur  
_  
He then wrote the same letter twice more to Charley.  
  
_Dear Charley,  
  
How are things with you and your job in Romania?  
  
The reason that I am writing to you is because that we Weasleys are moving away from the Burrow for a months time, to live, and act like muggles . I know what you must be thinking why? And the Answer is because I solely believe that it will be a challenge that we have not done. I believe that it will be fun and exciting at the same time.  
  
Sincerely your father,  
  
Arthur  
_

He had decided to write the next letter was the hardest to write for it was to Percy and he had made up his mind if Percy wanted to makeup with him he would too Since he was his son.  
  
_To my third son,  
  
I solely wish that we can make up our differences if you feel the same way then when you receive this letter apparate home. We desperately need to chat with each other and hopefully come to an understanding that we both desperately need. There is something very important that I need to tell you but only unless you are ready to chat about the fight we had last year.  
  
Sincerely hopefully still your father,  
  
Arthur  
_  
He tied Percy's letter to Errol, while borrowing Ron's Owl Pig he tied both Bill and Charley's letter told Errol, "Errol, take this letter straight to Percy," and Errol flu out the window to Percy's flat. He then turned to Pig and said, "Pig, take these letters to Bill and Charley," and with a hoot Pig flu out the window heading towards Bills flat.  
  
At the Ministry, Percy was busy doing paperwork when he noticed as Errol flu into his office window. He noticed that Errol had a note for him and he took it off of his talon, and read it.  
  
_To my third son,_  
  
_Third son, so that's what he thinks of me now. Not even putting my name into the letter._ Percy thought as he read on.  
  
_I solely wish that we can make up our differences if you feel the same way then when you receive this letter apparate home. We desperately need to chat with each other and hopefully come to an understanding that we both desperately need. There is something very important that I need to tell you but only unless you are ready to have chat about the fight we had last year.  
  
Sincerely hopefully still your father,  
  
Arthur  
_  
Percy had felt guilty of all the things that had happened the past year that he had decided to make up with his family especially his father. So without a second thought, he apperated to the Burrow.  
  
Molly was outside when she heard the familiar pop of apperation, she turned around and noticed that Percy stood right in front of her. In her motherly way she walked over to him to give him a very big hug.  
  
But he stopped her by saying, "Mother..." the way that he had said it sent shivers up and down her spine. "I'm sorry." And then she enveloped him into a big hug. The hug was abruptly aborted when they heard a cough from behind. Percy turned and saw that his father stood there. "Fat..." He had started to say.  
  
But, his father had interrupted him, by saying, "Percy... We need to clarify some things. Come into the house so that we can talk." So Percy followed his father into the house and into the kitchen, neither saying a word to each other while they walked the short distance to the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Arthur said, "Percy, we are moving, I strongly believe that we should make up our differences."  
  
Percy just sat there and stared straight at his father, _Did he just say that the family is moving, but why?_ "Father, I want to tell you how sorry I was and it was wrong, and unjust of me to act the way I did especially for what I had done to this family. Could you ever forgive me?" And with that said, Percy started to cry.  
  
Arthur had looked at Percy and said, picking up his head to look at him straight in the face he said, "Yes. If you can forgive me for all the bad things that I said to you? Of course you would also have to apologize to the other family members including Harry and Hermione."  
  
"Yes, father, I know I have a lot of people to apologize to." And so with that said, Percy and Arthur hugged in a father son way.  
  
"Father, how come you're moving?"  
  
At that particular moment Bill and Charley appeared in the living room dressed in long pants and shirts both carrying a satchel of their own. Arthur walked into the living room and saw his two older sons, and he smiled.  
  
"Father, why are you moving?" Bill said.  
  
"And why in a muggle neighborhood?" Charley finished.  
  
"Come into the kitchen all will be explained." So the two boys followed Arthur into the kitchen. When they entered they noticed that Percy was sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"What's he doing here?" They both said, anger registering on their faces looking at their younger brother.  
  
Percy looked at his two older brothers with tears still in his eyes. The two older brothers noticed that he had been crying, but why? Could he have had a change of heart? They had thought together.  
  
Bill and Charley walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
Percy said, "I know I have been very childish over the last year, and I would really like to make amends for the mistakes that I have made, but I know that it would be very hard for you to forgive me, but I am asking for your forgiveness if you are willing to take it." Percy then started to cry again.  
  
"I know it was hard for you to say that, therefore I for one forgive you." Bill had said.  
  
"And me too." Charley said.  
  
Percy stared at both brothers and started to smile when they said that. They enveloped him into a group hug.

Just then George and Fred decided to pay their family a visit, and had apparate into the kitchen, where they noticed that his two older brothers were hugging someone, but they could not see who they were hugging.

When the hug was over they had a big surprise on their face on who they were hugging... it was Percy.

For the next couple of weeks, the whole Weasley Family had helped the family pack up everything into boxes, some that had number 3 privet Drive and some of the boxes were marked 'for storage' while everything was packed they were set for the adventure of a life time. Even the Weasleys that lived far from home were going to try to live like muggles when they visited their parents in Little Whining, Surrey. It was an adventure and the Weasley's cherished adventure.  
  
It had taken them all about the two weeks to pack everything up without using magic. "If you have to live like a muggle then you should start acting like one right away." Arthur had said over and over for the last two weeks.  
  
All of the Weasleys had forgiven Percy, and have even bonded even more to him now that he had had the guts to make up with his family which was quit hard to do even for him.  
  
The next few weeks seemed to go by in a heartbeat. With Ron had decided not to tell Harry what they were doing, to not get his hopes up. Next thing Ginny knew was that Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and herself left the burrow and were now driving to their new home of number 3 Privet Drive, in Little Whining, Surrey, and were totally ready for a month without magic. Ginny was day dreaming about all the things she wanted to do such as soccer, internet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The drive took them all over an hour to get to their new home.  
  
"We are finally here. Our temporary home sweet home." Mr. Weasley broke Ginny's thoughts as they arrived.  
  
Harry was having one of the worst days of the worst summer in his life. Ron and Hermione hadn't answered any of his letters, and Aunt Petunia was freaking out that they were getting new neighbors. She would be found looking out the window most of the time spying to see if they were coming.  
  
"They're here!" Petunia's voice rang through the house as, Dudley and Uncle Vernon arrived in their best and most expensive attire. Harry was dressed in his normal baggy clothes.  
  
"Can't I at least introduce myself?" Harry pleaded, "let them know I exist so they won't get suspect anything if they see me?" he had Aunt Petunia hooked.  
  
"Over my dead body, boy! You're staying here." Uncle Vernon said, sounding sure of himself.  
  
Aunt Petunia squeaked, "Vernon dear, just let him come. They new neighbors will surely hate him." she turned to Harry "Don't speak unless spoken to. And you boy, are to stay on the front porch of the house!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, Yes, Uncle Vernon!" Harry said as he walked out the door with the Dursleys, where Harry just stood by the front porch as he watched his aunt and uncle cross the street to #3 Privet Drive in front of the house was a blue Ford Angelina, the family seemed to have flaming red hair.  
  
Harry saw a flash of red hair that he thought was from a young girl either the same age as him or a year younger. The first thought that came into his mind when he saw her was, "Ginny?" Nah it can't be her, _but maybe it could be her._

Then another red head boy that almost looked like, _Ron, could it be._ He thought.

As Petunia looked at the man and woman a smile crept across her face. She thought, _I hope she and I will become close friends. Yeah, right like I need another friend on the block._ She said to herself.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley approached the new neighbors. "Welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Petunia Dursley." She said holding out her hand to the woman.

Molly looked at the woman that resembled a giraffe, she had seen her before but didn't know where they had met. "Molly Weasley," she said.

Harry was getting a bit bored just standing on the porch of his home. He decided to go into the house and prepare dinner for his aunt, uncle and cousin. Harry entered the house and went into the kitchen, where he started to get the ingredients for a meatloaf out. Knowing his aunt, he knew that she would probably invite the new neighbors over for dinner.

So he said, "I need at least 4 pounds of meat."

When he opened the fridge there were at least 3-4 pounds of meat in the fridge already defrosted one thing that nobody knew was that Harry had learned how to do wandless magic. He had discovered this on his own by a mistake. And he had been practicing it over and over again with out his aunt and uncle knowing about it.

Harry took out the 3-4 pounds of ground turkey meat, ketchup, and eggs from the fridge he went to the cupboard and took out applesauce, breadcrumbs, he went into another cupboard and got a mixing bowl and a baking sheet, he then set the temp on the stove to about 350 while he prepared the meatloaves. He put in one pound of turkey meat, one egg, breadcrumbs, some applesauce and some ketchup he mixed it all together and poured the mixture onto a baking-sheet. (All I can say is try this recipe it is really good. I do not measure the ingredients so you would have to improvise with the measurements.) He then did the same steps 3 more times till there were four one pound loaves made and he put all of them into the oven to bake over an hour.

Petunia asked, "Why don't you and your family come over for dinner tonight that way we get to know each other."

Molly thought it over and thought that it was a good idea, they had just moved from the Burrow to start a new life as muggles for at least a month or two, and what better way to act like muggles are to become friends with muggles. "That would be great."

Ron stood by his mother and asked, "Mum, can I go into the house and write a letter to one of my friends at school?"

Molly said, "Yes of course, Ron. Do you have your pens and paper that I got you?"

"Yes, mum I do."

Molly handed him the key to the house and he let himself in. Ron sat on the floor and started to write. The furniture had not yet arrived since Percy and the twins were going to bring it over later.

_Dear Harry,_

_Guess what? We are no longer at the Burrow but we moved for a month or two away from home. Everything is doing just fine though. The only thing that I can tell you is that we are in a town that sounds like a place that old people live. I believe the two is called Little Whining in a city called Surry._

_From Your Best Mate,_

_Ron_

Ron put the letter in an envelop just when a thought occurred to him, how was he going to mail the letter, he was not allowed to bring Pig with him to the muggle world. Then he remembered something that Hermione had said to him. Something about a mailbox.

He went back outside and walked back to his mum and his neighbor and asked her, "Where would the nearest mailbox be?"

Petunia said, "See that blue box over there that's it."

Ron went back across the street and put the letter into the box.

He then had to go to the bathroom and asked, "Mom, I have to use the loo."

Molly turned to him and looked at him and said, "Ron the water hasn't been turned on yet. We just got here."

Petunia seeing the look on the young boy's face said, "You can use the one in the house. Just go in the door and enter the living room and it is right through the door there."

Ron went into the house and walked right into the living room. He opened the only door that he saw, and what he saw amazed him.

It looked like a broom closet or some kind of cupboard. He entered the room and looked around there was a makings of an old bed, with some shelves in the back. It looked like something that Harry had once told him in his first year. Then he thought _Could this be his house._


End file.
